Northern Rockallic Federal District Bus Station
The Northern Rockallic Federal District Bus Station (Fernolian: Orsach-o-bhus Dùisbuirth Féidhrall na Rúichill Ó Nuarth), often abbreviated to NRFD Bus Station (Orsach-o-bhus DFRN) is a located in the town of Lúibh Ádriánargha in the Rockallic viscountcy of the Rockallic Federal District. The NRFD Bus Station is an important main bus station within the bus network of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, of which it is one of the ten central bus stations. It is also the terminus for a number of bus lines that belong to the concession of Gleoin na Bhéithe, as well as an important terminus of the tram network of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, with five regular and one special tram line terminating there. Overview Buses The bus station has a total of fifteen platforms, ten of which are reserved for buses and the other five reserved for trams. The tram platforms lie approximately 300 metres to the south of the bus platforms, and are connected amongst each other by level crossings between the platforms. The bus platforms are connected to each other through a system of underground tunnels that also have an exit amongst the tram platforms between platforms 11 and 12. All bus platforms are , with buses on the northern sides of the platforms looking westwards and looking eastwards on the southern sides. Platforms 1 and 2 are unusual in that they are placed longitudinally rather than latitudinally. Buses face north on platform 1 and south on platform 2. This is because the interstation buses 1 and 4 call only briefly at the station, and by placing platform 1 along the side of the road lines 1 and 4 do not need to physically enter the bus station, which saves time. This was, however, not possible for southbound buses, which enter the bus station only somewhat by calling at platform 2, which means that they have to cross the road twice in order to call at their respective platform. A somewhat unique situation is that line 7 terminates here, calling at platform 2 as well. Due to the fact that line 7 approaches from the south the line loops around the bus station, first turning left at the southeastern point of the bus station before turning north at the southwestern point and turning east at the northwestern point before turning right to call at platform 2. Trams There are two separate tramways that terminate at the station, both of which have their own respective to turn around. Unlike the buses, the trams have two alight-only platforms; these are platform 11 for lines 10, 14 and 16 and platform 14 for lines 3 and 6. After all passengers have alighted, the trams loop around and call at their departure platforms. Southbound lines 10 and 14 stop call at platform 12, whilst southbound line 16 calls at platform 13, which is located on an island platform shared with alight-only platform 14. Eastbound lines 3 and 6 call at platform 15. Directly east of the bus station is the Lúibh Ádriánargha tram depot, which is the depot for tram lines 3, 6, 10 and 16. Both tramways are connected to this depot directly, even crossing each other, though the tramways themselves are not linked. Connections Bus Tram Metro If the current proposal for an An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Metro is accepted by the government of the Rockallic Federal District, the northern terminus for the Sea to Mountains Line would be located underneath the bus station. Category:Buses in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine